Ryuta Tasaki
is a Japanese film director from Tokyo. Tasaki is most known for directing episodes of , , the Super Sentai series, the Power Rangers series and the recent Kamen Rider Series. He celebrated his 51st birthday while directing Drive's thirtieth episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1205738_2271.html Directing Credit TV series *''Kamen Rider Black'' (live-action TV) : Assistant director *''Kamen Rider Agito'' - 10 episodes (2001-2002) **Episode 1: The Warrior's Awakening **Episode 2: Blue Storm **Episode 7: A Piece of a Memory **Episode 8: Sword of Red Flames **Episode 13: Dad's Clue **Episode 14: The Strongest Kick **Episode 22: Fateful Showdown **Episode 23: The Qualified Person **Episode 41: Light and Darkness **Episode 42: The Akatsuki *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' - 8 episodes (2002-2003) **Episode 1: The Secret Story's Birth **Episode 2: Giant Spider Counterattack **Episode 7: A New Species is Born **Episode 8: The Fourth, Zolda **Episode 13: That Man, Zolda **Episode 14: Revival Day **Episode 41: Imperer **Episode 42: Room 401 *''Kamen Rider 555'' - 10 episodes (2003-2004) **Episode 1: The Start of a Trip **Episode 2: The Belt's Power **Episode 7: The Power of Dreams **Episode 8: The Protector of Dreams **Episode 14: Takumi's Spirit **Episode 15: The Fallen Idol ~ φ's vs. χ **Episode 45: King's Awakening **Episode 46: A New President Appears **Episode 49: A Sign of Destruction **Episode 50: My Dream *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' - 12 episodes (2006-2007) **Episode 11: The Party Burns **Episode 12: The Makeup Thousand-Man Cut **Episode 17: Restored Memories!! **Episode 18: Farewell, Gon... **Episode 21: VS Stag Beetle **Episode 22: Birth of a Special Compilation **Episode 27: Me!? A Murderer **Episode 28: Why!? Death **Episode 33: The Sprouting Adjutant **Episode 34: Breaking Super Evolution **Episode 39: The Powerful Black Opponent **Episode 40: The Saddest Battle *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' - 6 episodes (2007-2008) **Episode 1: I Have Arrived! **Episode 2: Ride on Time **Episode 23: Enter the Prince, Kneel Down to Him! **Episode 24: The Prince's Goodbye Lullaby **Episode 37: I Have The Face For It, Don't I? **Episode 38: The King Train Within the Train Terminal *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' - 8 episodes (2008-2009) **Episode 1: Fate: Wake Up! **Episode 2: Suite: Father/Son Violin **Episode 7: Hymn: Three-Star Full Course of Darkness **Episode 8: Soul: Dragon Castle, Angered **Episode 32: New World: Another Kiva **Episode 33: Supersonic: Saga's Fight **Episode 38: Erlking: Mother and Child Reunion **Episode 39: Shout: Targeted Brother *''Kamen Rider Decade'' - 5 episodes (2009) **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 2: The World of Kuuga **Episode 3: Transcendence **Episode 20: The Nega-World's Dark Riders **Episode 21: The Walking All-Rider Album *''Kamen Rider W'' - 10 episodes (2009-2010) **Episode 1: The W Search/Two Detectives in One **Episode 2: The W Search/Those Who Make the City Cry **Episode 7: Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It **Episode 8: Find the C/Dancing Hero **Episode 23: L on the Lips/Singer-SongRider **Episode 24: L on the Lips/The Liar Is You **Episode 29: The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess **Episode 30: The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince? **Episode 35: Beyond the R/The Rain Called Monster Approaches **Episode 36: Beyond the R/Surpass Them All *''Kamen Rider OOO'' - 10 episodes (2010-2011) **Episode 1: Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm **Episode 2: Desire, Ice Pops, and Presents **Episode 21: The Grasshopper, the Father and Son, and the Ally of Justice **Episode 22: Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice **Episode 29: The Big Sister, the Doctor, and the Truth about Ankh **Episode 30: The King, the Panda, and the Flames of the Memory **Episode 35: Dreams, the Big Brother, and Birth's Secret **Episode 36: Broken Dreams, the Body, and the Greeed Resurrection **Episode 47: The Red Crack, Satisfaction, and Eiji's Vessel **Episode 48: Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' - 2 episodes (2011-2012) **Episode 11: Disappearing Moon Door **Episode 12: Mission: Ken's Life *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' - 2 episodes (2012-2013) **Episode 12: The Wagashi of Hope **Episode 13: Heir to the Dream *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' - 4 episodes (2013-2014) **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 2: Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 30: The Red and Blue Kikaider **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit *''Kamen Rider Drive'' - 4 episodes (2014-2015) **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 29: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' - 2 episodes (2015-2016) **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Epsiode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! *''Kamen Rider Build'' - 6 episodes (2017-2018) **Episode 1: That One with the Best Match **Episode 2: The Innocent Runaway **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' (2018-2019) **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 **Episode 27: The Beginning of Everything 2009 **Episode 28: Our Goal 2019 Movies *''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' (2001) *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final'' (2002) *''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' (2003) *''Kamen Rider The Next'' (2007) *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (2008) *''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) References External links * at * at the Category:Crew Category:Directors